


For Queen and Country

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top John, a wee bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows Mycroft is a busy man so he tries his best to make the most out of the brief time they have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Queen and Country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anarfea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea/gifts).



> I needed an excuse for porn (a maybe a bit of good feels) and found it in the Antidiogenes Plot Bunny Hatch. I wrote this in an evening and only gave it a single read-through today so please pardon any errors (but feel free to let me know so I can fix them!). This is for you, Anarfea, hope you like it!

John was on his way home from the surgery when he saw the familiar black car waiting at the curb ahead of him. He smirked to himself but didn’t say anything as the rear door popped open and he climbed inside. It had been a while since he had last been "kidnapped,” but he couldn't complain as the outcome was inevitably gratifying.

“Mycroft,” John said by way of greeting. He flopped into the seat opposite the ginger and looked him over with an eager eye.

“Dr. Watson.” Mycroft nodded.

John snerked. “Surely you can call me John at this point? I’d say were are more than adequately acquainted with one another.”

No answer was forthcoming and the two stared at each other in silence as the car began to move. John never knew where they would end up but Mycroft was always sure their meetings remained clandestine. Even though they often had a legitimate purpose for seeing each other, he was honestly surprised that Sherlock hadn’t figured out the other part of it yet; the younger man may not have had any interest in sex or a sexual partner but that didn't mean that he would be ok with John shagging his older brother.

“So what romantic getaway do you have planned for tonight?” John asked, curious as to the exact reason of their encounter tonight. “Or is this strictly about business?”

Mycroft twirled the umbrella in his hand a few times before answering. “As much as I like to engage in lascivious activities, I’m afraid I don’t have the time tonight.” He stopped twirling his umbrella, regretful that he couldn't spend the time he desired in John’s company. “It will have to be business only tonight.”

John nodded slowly, gears already turning about how to still get his way with Mycroft. He looked over at the man, raking his eyes up and down the ginger’s body and taking in every detail. Mycroft was just as smart and observant as Sherlock (if not more) and could easily deduce the thoughts that played across John’s face. The doctor may not be as smart as a Holmes but neither was he part of the idiotic masses.

“Any way I can change that great mind of yours?” he purred, pitching his voice an octave lower in a way he knew drove Mycroft mad. He saw the ginger man consciously swallow (the only indication that it was affecting him) before he decided to answer.

“There is a meeting tonight I must attend.”

For all the power Mycroft held in his “minor” government position, John found he was often the one in control here,  the ginger staunchly remaining in control while at work, but preferring to give over control once at play. It was a good thing John enjoyed command; and with Mycroft, it was something he was happy enough to do.

John leaned across the small space between them and straddled Mycroft’s lap, caging his head between tan arms. The doctor could see the flush creeping up the ginger’s neck and into his face, the masterful work of his tailor doing nothing to hide the growing bulge in his trousers.

“Are you sure?” John rolled his hips forward just enough that Mycroft could feel his own erection straining in his pants.

Mycroft sucked in a breath. “Quite sure.” His breath a little shakier than he wanted. Despite the honest schedule he had to keep, his hips betrayed him and rocked up into John, a wanton moan escaping from the blond man’s mouth. Mycroft closed his eyes in a failing effort to regain his composure.

“Perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone?” John asked, eyes twinkling as he lowered his head to Mycroft’s neck. He licked a wet stripe from the ginger’s barely exposed clavicle to just under his ear. “You pass along whatever details of the case you want me to convince Sherlock to take while I bugger you into this seat.” He let his hips grind down a little harder, basking in the lewd moan that passed Mycroft’s lips.

Mycroft tilted his head to give John better access to his neck, already knowing that he was as good as gone. “Perhaps, we can make an arrangement.” He felt John smile against his skin as hands slid down arms and halted on his belt. Nimble fingers made quick work of the polished metal, not stopping until buttons and zip were open.

John lifted himself up and nudged Mycroft; the ginger spun around and laid down across the seat, sliding his trousers and pants off as he went. He watched as Mycroft bent one knee up while the other leg rested on the floor board. John made quick work of his own clothing, shucking his jeans off with ease despite the cramped quarters of the car.

“So, the case?” John asked while searching in the small cabinet for the bottle of lube he knew Mycroft kept there.

“Ah... yes... the case.” Mycroft watched as John turned back towards him, the cock peeking out from the doctor’s shirttails doing its best to captivate the government official. The brush of skin on his thigh brought him back. “The case…”

John laughed as he positioned himself over Mycroft’s body. He leaned down and claimed the repetitious mouth with his own. Mycroft moaned at the contact and John slipped his tongue inside, smooth muscle teasing and tasting; it’s twin attached to Mycroft equally exploring the terrain inside John. He pulled back, dragging his teeth along Mycroft’s lower lip.

“We’ve got a schedule to keep” John kissed the skin below Mycroft’s ear again. “Best start talking, love,” he whispered. John grabbed the bottle from where he left it on the seat and flicked open cap as he leaned back. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and smeared it around, an expectant look on his face. He continued to spread the slick around, waiting for Mycroft to speak before he would continue.

The ginger closed his eyes in an effort to concentrate; it was bad enough to see the desire in John’s eye but to know that it was further than skin deep, that John actually cared for him, it was almost too much.

“It involves the French and Italian consula—” Mycroft stopped as slick fingers pushed into the cleft of his arse. Unfortunately, their advance also stopped with his words. “The French and… Italian consulates… mmm…” He found speech difficult as a finger circled his eager hole.

“What about them?” John prompted, sliding a finger in.

“Ahhh....” Mycroft’s eyes shot open and locked with John’s. The lust and hunger he saw there was astounding. He rocked down slightly on the finger as he continued. “They appear to be... involved in an embezzlement... scand—”

John slid a second finger along the first, gently scissoring as he went.

“Sc-scandal,” Mycroft stuttered. He took to several deep breaths before he could continue. “However...I suspect… that the…”

John added the third finger and Mycroft moaned loudly. He sure hoped that screen was soundproof or the driver was hard of hearing. He briefly marvelled at the ability of the body to adapt (or in this case relax) in such a short time span. If they hadn't been so pressed for time, he might have made a comment about Mycroft’s wantonness, but not tonight.

“The Germans… are… uhhhh….”

John  hooked his fingers as he pulled out, dragging them across the man’s prostate and causing him to buck up in pleasure. It may be a quick fuck by necessity but that didn't mean it had to be any less pleasurable.

“Fuck, John!” Mycroft yelled at the contact then let out a disgruntled groan as John’s fingers slipped free.

“What are the German’s doing?” John asked, completely calm as if he wasn’t adding more lube to his own throbbing cock and about to thrust it into the quivering man beneath him.

Mycroft took a steadying breath as John leaned down and lined himself up. “The Germans... are diverting... money through Spain… hmmmm.” Mycroft hummed at the sudden fullness and the pleasant stretching of his entrance.

John sunk down slowly until he was buried completely within the politician. He held still until Mycroft started talking again.

“But... “

John rolled his hips, almost pulling free before pushing back in.

“I believe…”

John kept the pace maddeningly slow at first. Mycroft was nearly lost to the sensations and words were becoming difficult.

“The culprit... is…”

John began to pick up the pace, still not the thorough fucking he’d promised but well in its way to becoming it. He reached down and laced their fingers together, giving Mycroft something to hang on to; the ginger smiled up at John and squeezed.

“A wea-wealthy… man.. from... Swit… zer… land…”

Mycroft eventually went mostly silent, only incoherent sounds now falling from his parted lips. He was panting; the pleasure coursing through him was incredible but not enough; the narrow confines of the seat kept John from going deep the way Mycroft preferred. He could just grab his cock and make quick work of it, but he knew the finish wouldn’t be as good.

“John… I need…” Mycroft tried to interject between thrusts but he couldn't seem to form a cohesive sentence.

John nodded, knowing exactly what this lover needed to reach a spectacular peak. He slowed a fraction and leaned back to grab Mycroft’s calves. A wicked grin broke across his face as the next thought came unbidden from the recesses his brain. He lifted Mycroft’s legs and folded him in half, toes brushing the ginger locks on the man’s head.

“Just... hold... your... ankles…” John punctuated each word with a thrust. “And... think... of... England.”

Mycroft gave a brief laugh at the doctor’s words before his eyes rolled back in head at the new sensations created from John’s cock thrusting so deeply within him. The angle caused his own throbbing cock to bounce and rub across his abdomen while his shirt gave feather light caresses. The combination of rough and soft caused his pleasure to climb closer to the peak.

“Fu-fuck… Joooohhnn…” Mycroft moaned as the heat pooling in his belly spread through his body like a wildfire. Despite his folded position, he felt his back arch as his orgasm overtook him, cock spreading come across his chest and coating his crumpled shirt.

John groaned as he felt the muscles gripping his cock flutter with his partner’s orgasm. The feeling combined with the sight of the the most posh, collected man in England coming apart beneath him was enough to tip him over the edge. He thrust once more and stilled, cock spilling semen deep inside Mycroft. He collapsed, panting, on top of the official.

“You never did,” John panted, “finish telling me about the case.”

Mycroft grunted. “I’ll send you all the pertinent details. I was otherwise occupied.”

Neither one moved until they felt the car come to a stop.

“I believe we have arrived.” Mycroft’s voice was still a bit rough.

John extricated himself from the pliant man under him and slid to the end of the seat. “Stating the obvious now are we?” John laughed until a pair of pants hit him in face. He was momentarily silenced before the giggles took over again.

“I see why you and my brother get along.” Mycroft sat up and frowned, suddenly back to his usual proper demeanor about God, Queen, and Country.

John stopped his laughter but kept smiling at the ginger. He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on the still flushed lips. “You love it, too.” He whispered, eyes twinkling in his mirth at ribbing the often solemn man.

Mycroft’s lack of answer was answer enough. The two dressed in silence, John not surprised when Mycroft pulled out a fresh suit to wear for his evening meeting.

“My driver will take you home naturally,” Mycroft said as he attempted to straighten his tie without the aid of a mirror.

John reached out and gently removed Mycroft’s hands, his deft fingers making quick work of it.

Mycroft reached for the door handle. “Until the next time?”

John placed a quick peck on his cheek and smiled. This relationship of theirs was far from conventional and nothing close to normal, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Until the next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think with kudos, comments, or constructive criticism.
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/).


End file.
